Conventional automotive radar systems employ short wave radar (e.g., in the 77 GHz band, etc.) for collision detection, autonomous driving, adaptive cruise control, and other tasks. Conventional automotive radar systems employ a continuous wave radar system with alternating periods of acquisition of radar signals and computation based on the acquired signals to reach a decision. Conventional improvements to automotive radar have focused on improving computation performance to reduce the time between a new acquisition and the resulting decision.